Kamen Rider Accel!
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: What is Accel had his own spotlight in his own series? This is how my own perspective on Accel would go if he did. Features an OC cast in a different city. Please R&R!


**Hey yall! It's been awhile. I've decided to do something interesting, only to see if it'd be good. But my favorite rider is Accel, and with all the stuff he has, I thought he could stand alone as a rider. So, what if I wrote a fanfic where Accel was the main rider? This uses an OC by the way, and it doesn't take place in Futo. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 The B Appears/Accel Revs It Up!**

The industrial city of Kikanto was very busy as usual, even in the night. Cars, iPods, game systems, and more were being mass produced, even in the night. The buildings were mostly skyscrapers and huge fast food restaurants, and not a house in sight. Transportation dominated the streets at day and night, with terrible traffic. People walked across the sidewalks with the intent to get home, as Kikanto got a little dangerous at night.

However, this didn't stop late-shift workers from going to the bar for an after evening drink. Two men dragged each other with an attempt to get home.

Both men were merrily laughing their heads off, terribly drunk. They were doing their best to find a taxi, and there were plenty around the city, but they were too drunk to be able to concentrate.

"Ahhh! What a night!" One man exclaimed. "Now, my faithful little wife will be home for me in bed!" He then laughed maliciously.

The other man let out an evil chuckle. "Yeah... Mine doesn't even know I'm having an affair with her! You gotta love these high school dropouts! HAHAHAHA!"

They turned a corner in an alley to see a figure standing in front of them. Because it was dark, they couldn't make out the figure. However, they could tell that she was a woman by her long hair. She also had sharp, long nails.

"Oi!" One of the men called. "Isn't that-"

She rose her hand to reveal a light blue USB Drive with the letter 'B' on it. She pressed a button, with it calling out, "BLIZZARD." Then she placed it into her neck, causing a powerful blizzard to blow right at the men, making them fall back!

They both got up in shock to find a different figure standing in front of them. In place of that woman was a strange figure with a body of ice. Her fingernails were extremely sharp icicles, and her body was in a white cloak.

She instantly ran up to them and slashed down one man, and grabbed the other's wine bottle. The man that was struck fell to the ground with a thud, blood coming out of his wounds. She broke open the bottle, and used some strange power to turn the wine into red icicles.

The other man screamed a bloodcurdling shriek as the icicles slammed into his body. They pinned him to the wall of the nearest building! Blood splashed out of his body as well, and he was barely alive.

The woman transformed back into her real body. She glared at that man. "Two... wasted... years..."

"Sweetheart..." The man's eyes widened. "I..."

She threw the remains of the bottle at his face, then drew a knife. "I've always... wanted to take revenge on your affairs! I killed all the women you've slept with! Now, I'll finally be free from this pain, you cheating bastard!"

"No! NO! PLEASE! I- ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Kikanto Police Headquarters..._

Crimes were plenty in Kikanto. And so, the HQ of Kikanto is huge. They work to defend the peace of the city. But there are always crimes that are commited strangely, as if it was impossible to do so.

And so, the Dopant Police Section was secretly formed, in an attempt to protect people from these creatures.

"There's been nine victims in total...?" One man asked another one. He had slicked-back hair, wearing a police uniform.

"Yup." The other man nodded. He had a comb over, wearing a black suit. "This makes it one of the worst cases, yet."

He took out a card from his wallet. It had his name, Kenshiro Morooka on it. He slid it on a slot on a doorknob, changing the color from red to green. It opened up, and the two walked inside.

The inside was a huge white area filled with all sorts of machines and tubes and scientifical stuff like that. Several scientists walked around, holding tubes and played with machines and electricity.

"Nomaru, this is the Dopant Institute of Scientific Research." Morooka explained. "DISR for short. This area was created to find ways to take down these humans using these strange items called Gaia Memories to transform into Dopants."

"You say words I don't understand." Nomaru frowned. "What's a Dopant or a Gaia Memory?"

"You know all the attacks that have been going on, and nobody can explain these strange incidents?" Morooka asked. "Well, people gain these USB Drives with powers normal humans can't use called Gaia Memories and place them on a specific part of their body. They then transform into Dopants, the monsters we call with these powers."

"I see..." Nomaru said. "So, how exactly are we supposed to stop them?"

"I'm gettin' to that."

He took out his card again as they reached another silver, metal door. This one was more massive than the other they entered, and when he slid the card in, more doors appeared from the opened door. It took five doors until it completely opened.

When they finally arrived, Nomaru frowned as he saw one object in the center of the room, inside a giant tube. It was a small USB Drive, colored red. In the center of the drive was the letter 'A'.

"That's a... Gaia Memory?" Nomaru asked.

"Yup." Morooka grinned. "Our weapon against Dopants. But this one is different. We've equipped it with a belt in order to lessen the strain it has on humans. Using this will transform the user into a superman."

"So, who's gonna use it?"

"The first person who uses the Gaia Memory will be the only user of the weapon." He explained. "We're going to equip it on the best person in the police force available to take down these Dopants, and put an end to the crimes. It reads the person's DNA so that the person can be the only user."

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK-IN INTO THE DISR. THEY ARE IN SEARCH OF THE GAIA MEMORY. PLEASE LOCATE IT AND BRING IT TO A SECURE-"

The intercom was then cut. It seemed like someone had forcefully cut the person from speaking. The alarm went off, the rooms flashing bright.

"Crap! They've caught on to us!" Morooka clenched his teeth. He grabbed the Gaia Memory and the belt near it, which was shaped like motorbike handles. "We've gotta hide this somewhere!"

Suddenly, a explosion was heard outside. Looking into one of the TVs that had access to the security cameras, Nomaru realized that they were bombing each metal door one by one. Each looked strange, with skeletal-like faces wearing suits.

"Masquerade Dopants!" Morooka said. "Change of plans!"

BOOM! Another door exploded!

He ran to this huge, strange, metal device and placed the Memory and the belt on it, then grabbed a lever.

"What are you doing!" Nomaru shrieked.

"I've got no choice but to transport it. I've placed the coordinates for random so that nobody can find it!" Morooka yelled. "It's better that way!"

BOOM!

"Please God, place it into the hands of someone with the mind of justice!" Morooka roared as he pulled down the lever with all his might.

A red light zapped the two objects, making them disappear! The metal device exploded with it, so that it could never be used again!

BOOM!

Morooka sighed, then smiled either because the enemies couldn't get the Memory, or because he went insane.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

_The next day..._

A young teenager sighed as he exited the school. He had gotten a C on his most recent test, and he studied real hard too!

This young man had black hair combed down, wearing his school uniform of a white collared shirt and black dress pants. He stood at 5'4, with nothing special going on with his looks except for his crimson, red eyes.

"Nagi-kun!" A feminine voice called.

He turned around. A girl, shorter than him by a few inches, sprinted towards him. She wore the female school uniform, a white collared shirt and a blue skirt. She had long, black hair and sparkling, blue eyes.

The young man known as Nagi frowned. "Student council president, Madoka Kanzato-san? Why are you talking to me?"

She instantly slapped him across the face. "Nagi-kun! I tutored you in algebra for four hours everyday, and you told me you studied insanely hard too! How did you get a C on your algebra test?"

He shrugged. "I guess algebra isn't my best subject. Anyways, why did you help me, Madoka-san? Aren't you busy with student council?"

Madoka sighed. "Remember, I need all the credit I can get to get to a top-tier college? And I get more if I help kids in need, and you happen to be a kid in need!"

"Kid in need, huh...?" Nagi muttered. "I'm just Nagi Minazuki, a freshman in high school with average grades. No special talents, no weaknesses... just average. I live in a simple home with two parents and no siblings. I do my homework, watch some TV, eat dinner, read a while, then sleep. I am not in need."

"You didn't need to tell me all that." She said. "Anyways, because you're in need, I'm gonna stick with you for awhile. You don't have any close friends, do you?"

He looked at her in shock. "You serious?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"You're crazy then." His eyes narrowed. Then he began running,

"W-Wait!" She screamed, then followed after.

He ran across the street, then through some alley ways. He was getting exhausted already, even though he was running for only four minutes. Madoka, on the other hand, is on the Track club, and is easily catching up to the average Nagi.

"Keep away!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

He then decided to cut through the forest. But his feet slammed into something that caused him to trip over!

Nagi instantly stayed in that spot though. He was hidden around bushes, so she couldn't see him easily.

"Nagi! Nagi-kun!" She yelled, searching around. But because of the bushes, she couldn't find him anywhere. Eventually, she decided to walk away.

_That was close... _He looked around at his surroundings. _Geez... this city is so industrial that they actually have artificial forests around here. And it reeks of pollution!_

Then he noticed the thing he tripped on. He grabbed it, then frowned. It was like a motorbike handle, but there was a strange rectangular slot in the middle, as if something fit into it. It slipped from his hands and landed on his front waist, but then stuck like glue.

He then felt another thing, a lump he was sitting on. He moved a little to see a rectangular object on the ground. He picked it up: it was a red USB flash drive-like item, with an 'A' on it. It kind of looked like a MPH meter on a car.

He noticed a button on it, and pressed it. A loud voice from the item announced, "ACCEL."

Madoka instantly appeared from behind him! "Aha! I found you! I didn't realize you played with toys!"

"Wha-! I don't!" Nagi protested.

"Then, why the belt and toy?" She asked.

"I dunno. I tripped over these." He replied.

Nagi then realized the USB flash drive could fit into the rectangular slot on the belt. Standing up, he placed the item into the belt. Although the sound of a car starting was heard, nothing else happened.

"Geez... Nagi-kun..." Madoka whined. "Stop playing with your toys. We gotta get to your house to study more."

"W-Wait! No!" He screamed as she dragged him to his house.

* * *

_Night in the alleys of Kikanto..._

Terrible smoke leaked out of buildings in Kikanto. Especially at night. Authorities always advise kids do go back home at night because that's the time they can go all out with mass production. That's why the sky is incredibly dark at night. You can barely see the moon.

But it also worked for criminals, because they could easily do crimes without being seen.

And in one alley...

"H-HELLLPPPP!" A woman screamed as she was chased by the Blizzard Dopant.

Blizzard laughed like a maniac as she used the small puddle the woman ran on as ice to make her slip. She froze the woman's legs too, so she couldn't get away!

"No... please! I HAVE THREE KIDS!" She shrieked.

"Well, I had a husband." Blizzard said. "A husband that you slept with, whore!"

"Wait! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO!"

She was instantly frozen, head to toe. With a snap of her fingers, the woman shattered into a million fragmented icicles.

"Hmhmhmhmhm... Now, the next person my husband slept with..." She giggled.

"Stop right there, Blizzard Dopant!"

She turned to see men in police uniforms holding guns at her face from the street. They were shivering like crazy, either because of the arctic weather she was producing or because of fear.

"Y-You're under arrest for murder!" One stammered. "Please come quietly!"

"Oh, how cute..." She smiled. Then she created more icicles and stabbed them through the heart!

She then took out her Gaia Memory and sighed. "What a pain..."

_Meanwhile, at the next corner..._

Madoka and Nagi stared, mouths wide open at the spectacle they just saw. A strange, frozen monster killed a woman and two policemen, then transformed back into a woman.

"My gosh... what do we do...?" Madoka asked.

"We can't fight it. And the policemen can't do anything about it." Nagi's eyes quivered. "I don't know..."

The woman pressed the memory again. "BLIZZARD." She placed it on a strange marking on her neck, which created a small blizzard. In it's place was the monster.

Madoka blinked. "Hold on a sec, Nagi-kun... don't you have the same thing she has?"

Nagi took out the red USB drive from his pocket and pressed the button. It announced, "ACCEL."

"Yeah, they do look the same..." He murmured.

He still had the belt strapped on to his waist. Deciding to try one last time to see if he could use it to fight, he placed it into the rectangular slot. But nothing happened except for that car starting sound. Nagi sighed.

"Wait. It looks like a motorbike handle, right?" Madoka asked. "So what if you rev up one of the handles?"

He blinked, but placed his hand on the right handlebar. And when he revved it, the sound of a motorbike revving up sounded. He did it again and again, until red bars appeared around him like those lights used to guide airplanes to land.

They instantly slammed into Nagi, but instead of hurting him, they transformed him into something. What appeared was a jumpsuit looking warrior wearing a helmet. The suit was colored in red and silver, with an A-shaped metal horn-like item on the head. His helmet glowed blue with blue dots around. A wheel was attached to his back, as well as two small wheels around his legs.

"Whoa..." Madoka gasped.

It took Nagi five seconds before he snapped out of his awed phase and rushed right at Blizzard. She didn't even expect it coming and was slammed on the ground by him grabbing her.

She quickly got up. "Wh- Who are you?" Then she noticed the item in the middle of the belt. "You have a Gaia Memory as well?"

"Gaia Memory? So that's what this is called?" Nagi asked. But he didn't give her time to answer as he quickly punched her against the wall.

"Why you!" She yelled, trying to swing her fist at him. He easily ducked it and gave her a good kick, knocking her into a nearby garbage can.

"That's it, Nagi-kun! Go! Go! Fight!" Madoka cheered.

He gave her a good uppercut then another kick to a garbage dumpster, so she retaliated by turning a nearby puddle into icicles and targeting him with it. Realizing that the belt gave off heat whenever he revved it up, he did just that, melting the icicles.

"No way!" The woman gasped.

He kicked her once, then kicked her again. She tried to create a small blizzard from her body, but because of the heat, it would always melt. Thus, the Blizzard dopant had no options of fighting, since she was terrible at hand-to-hand.

He punched her one more time before deciding to see what the left handlebar did when he revved it up. So he did. And flames actually began appearing more from his body. He did some more, until he felt he was at his limit.

"ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE."

"Crap!" The woman shrieked, then attempted to run.

Nagi started to run as fast as he could and jumped right at her. He gave her a powerful spinning heel kick where tread marks appeared from the kick and slammed right into her. She screamed in pain, getting knocked back.

The Gaia Memory slid out of her body and broke as it fell to the ground. The woman also fell to the ground, unconscious.

And as if right on time, the police arrived in four police cars. Two of them were Nomaru and Morooka, who recently checked out of the hospital with minor injuries.

Morooka gasped. "That's... Kamen Rider Accel?"

"That's the project the DISR was working on?" One policeman asked.

He nodded, then stepped closer. Madoka was hiding on the opposite side of the alleyway so they couldn't see her. Nagi (or rather, Accel) backed up as well.

"Don't worry. We are the ones who created that Memory." Morooka said. "We come in peace. Just show us who you are."

Accel backed up even more. He revealed the unconscious woman and the broken remains of the Blizzard Gaia Memory as well.

Morooka smiled. "I see you were able to stop the serial murderer who used the Blizzard Memory, huh? So I will guess that you are on the side of justice."

Thinking this was a trap, he instantly ran to the other area, grabbed Madoka and ran for his life!

"Wait!" Nomaru yelled, as well as the other policemen.

"Don't worry about him." Morooka said. "If he stopped this murderer, I'm sure he'll stop the next attack on Kikanto. For now, let's put this woman into custody."

* * *

_The artificial forest at late evening..._

As soon as Accel got to safety hidden in the bushes, he took off the belt and the Memory inside, reverting back to his original form. Madoka was just gaping in surprise, shock, and anything else that describes awe.

She snapped out of it fast, though. "Gosh Nagi-kun! You were like a superhero there!"

"I guess..." He sighed. "I felt like I had the power in that form. Like I was totally invincible, y'know. I felt... alive..."

"That's good!" She grinned. "But that made me realize something. If you have that kind of power, you can use it to stop the other monsters who're attacking the city."

He blinked, then laughed. "Wait! Me, a superhero out to protect the city? That's funny! Hahaha!"

"What's so funny about it?" Madoka asked, serious. "Each day, people are mysteriously dying from unexplained events. But with your power, you can protect the civilians of this city!"

"Geez... it sounds like some comic book story." Nagi muttered.

But he looked up into the sky, with serious though into this. "He said Kamen Rider Accel, huh? It sounds like a dorky superhero name... but I guess it'll work for now."

"So, you'll do it?" Madoka asked.

A small smile lit up his face. "I guess..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me if this is a good idea or not. It just came to me, to show how side riders can get the spotlight as well. By the way, if I end up continuing this, I'll add some more side riders from other seasons like Kiva and Den-O. **

**The 'B' stood for Blizzard.**


End file.
